Chandler
|race = Demon |gender = Male |age = |birth = August 13 |height = |weight = |hair = Green |eye = Black |bloodtype = |family = |affiliation = Demon Clan |occupation = Meliodas' Master |abilities = Full Counter |equipment = Sword Cane |manga = Chapter 235 |anime = }} is the highest-ranked demon of the Demon Clan, as well as Meliodas' former master. Appearance Chandler is shown to be a short old man wearing a set of clothes and rings suited for nobles with elaborate designs. He has green spiky hair, beard, and mustache and his demon mark is on the right side of his head that has two spiked circles connected by a line from above to below his right eye. When he opens his mouth, he shows himself to have a full set of fangs for teeth. Upon revealing his true form, Chandler grows much larger in stature along with growing more muscles with dark streaks raking his arms. His hair turns black and the color of his eyes are inverted. His demon mark grows much larger that it covers nearly half of his face. Finally he grows large dragon-like wings from his shoulders. Personality Chandler is very attached to his former student, Meliodas, so much so that unlike the other members of the Demon Clan, in particular Estarossa and Zeldris, he completely disregards the betrayal Meliodas committed towards the Demon Clan 3,000 years ago. He even goes as far as to say that the original Elizabeth had kidnapped Meliodas even when it's known that his former student betrayed his clan out of love for her. His high respect for Meliodas is as such that he berates anyone else who speaks lowly of Meliodas and would even cry crocodile tears if the subject of his student was brought up. His attachment to the Demon King's first son is shown when he immediately flew to Meliodas' location at the Boar Hat when Zeldris mentioned the Seven Deadly Sins were arriving and threatened to kill any obstacles in his way of rescuing his student. However he is shown to be negotiable as when he realizes that Meliodas and Elizabeth are with the Seven Deadly Sins, he offered to let the rest leave unharmed if they hand the former two over as he had no interest in them unlike the Demon King. Zeldris notes Chandler enjoys playing the part of the good-nature old man caring for his student, Meliodas, but if he's denied his student then after entering his true form, Chandler forgoes any and all pretenses and is hell bent on destroying his enemies. Although he still retains his deep attachment and respect for the Demon King's oldest son as he graveled before the awakened Meliodas while in this form. History 3,000 Years Ago Long before the Holy War 3,000 years ago, Chandler was the one to who instructed Meliodas in combat before his eventual betrayal of the Demon Clan. During the Holy War, Chandler along with his clan was eventually sealed away within the Coffin of Eternal Darkness by the Allied Clans (Goddess, Giants, Fairies, and Humans). Plot Prelude to the New Holy War arc After Zeldris claims that he is the most worthy to be the next Demon King, Chandler, along with Cusack, comes into the scene. After Zeldris and Cusack's conversation, he tells him of his jealousy because Cusack gets to see his student. It is then revealed by Cusack that Chandler is Meliodas' former master. When Zeldris reveals that the Demon King has ordered to rescue Meliodas to crown him as the new Demon King, Chandler cries of happiness. Despite Zeldris' warnings not to face the Seven Deadly Sins hastily, Chandler flies in the direction of them calling the name of Meliodas, creating an artificial night in his path. After arriving to the Boar Hat, Chandler cries seeing Meliodas agains in Merlin's Perfect Cube, later recognizing Elizabeth with him, claiming that he's going to kill her and rescue Meliodas. He used Absolute Cancel to dispel the Perfect Cube. After the demon incapacitates Merlin reflecting her Magic Seal, Diane grabs Elizabeth and Meliodas while Chandler is distracted. Chandler confronts them all outside, identifying each of the Sins along with their power levels. Chandler offers them go-gos if they hand over Meliodas and Elizabeth, to the Sins' refusal, Chandler uses Microscopic to dwarf Diane and then unleashes his Meteor Works against them, claiming they are fireworks in celebration of the rescue of Meliodas When Gowther and King appear combining their powers in their Celestial Arrow, Chandler affirms that his attacks will not have effect in the thanks to his Full Counter. When the attack is launched, Chandler reflects it, but discovers that it is an illusion created by Gowther in order that Chandler wasted his Full Counter and could not reflect in time the real attack that is behind. The attack hits him squarely, breaking his magical barrier and causing him some damage. Chandler takes advantage of the confusion to create an illusion of a demon army that King attacks with his Increase, which is reflected by Chandler causing great damage. Chandler reveals himself mocking his imprudent plan and then uses Absolute Order in Gowther ordering him to stay out of his way. Chandler declares that he will kill Elizabeth in different horrible ways and recover Meliodas, unleashing his Dragon Claw against her. However, Diane manages to shield them with her Heavy Metal. Recognizing her technique, Chandler uses his Crimson Requiem with which he always dealt with the Giant Clan. However, Diane and King, Elizabeth and Meliodas are saved from their attack by Ban. Chandler acknowledges that the four clans that opposed the Demon Clan millennia ago are helping Meliodas and there he also realizes that the Celestial Arrow did damage to his spirit, which allows King to give him a good punch with his Guardian. Now annoyed, Chandler throws his Enkonjin claiming that they are not necessary for Meliodas' happiness. King blocks it with his Increase, just like a second blade that is reflected by the Full Counter. After unleashing a barrage of attacks that are blocked by King, Diane attacks him in front while Ban manages to immobilize him in the back to allow King to unleash his blades on both. Chandler recognizes that Ban is immortal, but simply cuts off his arms to get rid of him and then unleashes a heavy gun battle between him and King. One of the Enkonjin manages to reach Elizabeth, Chandler affirms that Meliodas would not get hurt because he would not be his disciple if he were. After eliminating Ban for the second time, Chandler manages to overtake King and seriously injure him. When Hawk tries to erase the seal of the Absolute Order on his hand, this gives Elizabeth the chance to heal King, Ban and Diane. Chandler furious attacks, but his attack is deflected by the Invasion of Gowther, allowing King to give full with Chastiefol, piercing his chest. After being apparently defeated, Chandler recovers revealing his true form and power. Overwhelmed by his new power, King is forced to restrain him with his Bumblebee to allow the others to escape. Just before Chandler eliminated King, Gloxinia and Drole appear and manage to save them, locking Chandler inside their Orudora. After freeing himself, Chandler asks why they confront him as members of the Ten Commandments to which Drole and Gloxinia reject that they are no longer kings or Commandments, only a fairy and a giant. A battle between the three is unleashed, despite the furious attacks of ancient kings, Chandler manages to defeat and kill both. After reaching the Boar Hat, Chandler prostrates before an awoken Meliodas. After this decided to become the Demon King, Chandler returns to his former form and leaves with him and Elizabeth to Camelot. During the trip, Chandler devised a way to kill Elizabeth when she lowered her guard. After meeting with Zeldris and Cusack, Chandler shares his displeasure at the presence of Elizabeth only to be scolded by Meliodas. Chandler shows his contentment when Estarossa shows interest in Elizabeth. When Meliodas manages to subdue his brothers and Cusack, Chandler is elated. After Elizabeth's escape, Chandler sent his Split Tama to kill her. After the persecution of Arthur in the castle of Camelot and the recovery of the Excalibur, Chandler's head is chopped off by Arthur after attacking him with Exterminate Ray. However, Chandler is able to recover inmediatly, revealing that he only want to test the power of the sword. Current arc While a whole army of demons gets ready for the new Holy War, Chandler and Cusack prepare for it by releasing their true forms. Chandler says they'll have to go with everything after a long time. Abilities and Equipment As Meliodas' former master and the highest-ranked demon, Chandler is extremely powerful. Zeldris states that along with Cusack, he is more than enough to fill the nine vacant spots of the legendary Ten Commandments. Chandler's saliva possesses incredible acidic properties, as it was able to melt and dissolve the concrete floor of Camelot's castle and warrant Cusack to dodge them when he sprayed them. Chandler is capable of measuring the power levels of others by simply gazing at them like Gowther, Hawk, and Drole, though it's unknown if he possesses a magical eye or if it's through another means. Like all members of his clan, Chandler possesses the black mark that allows him to manipulate darkness for various purposes like flight and regeneration. Unlike most of the Demon Clan, when Chandler takes flight, instead of sprouting wings of the black darkness, he shrouds his body in an aura of darkness in which he can fly at incredible speeds as he reached the Boar Hat from several kilometers away in little time. However he can also choose to form wings for flight like the rest of the Demon Clan. His regeneration is strong enough to swiftly regenerate from a decapitation by Excalibur with him shrugging the blow off as of nothing. Chandler's tremendous power is shown when he reached the Seven Deadly Sins, his magic power shrouded the entire region they were in with complete darkness, with Diane believing that night had suddenly fallen over them and Merlin stating that he was able to bring "True Night" with him as Escanor reverted back to his night form. Zeldris even stated that Chandler can defeat if not kill all the Seven Deadly Sins excluding Meliodas on his own as well. This was shown when he alone easily overwhelmed most of them to the point they were unable to effectively fight back even after having his power cut in half by Gowther’s Invasion and he was only stopped from defeating them by Elizabeth's healing them. His aura is so powerful that it completely terrified the souls of human heroes in Excalibur. Chandler possesses immense levels of durability and endurance, as he managed to withstand Gowther and King's Celestial Arrow head on and easily recovered in little time, with Gowther being shocked at how little damage he sustained from the attack. He also possesses incredible speed and reflexes, as shown when he quickly defends and counterattacks against most of the Seven Deadly Sins’ attacks by himself. Upon entering his true form, all of his wounds disappear and his power soars greater, with King noting that he is on a completely different level than before, to the point that the Seven Deadly Sins had to flee and was able to defeat both Drole and Gloxinia by himself without much effort. In this form, Chandler's strength and endurance are incredible as he withstood a continuous barrage of King's Bumblebee attacks all over his body with no damage, remained unfazed by Basquias' Necrosis poison, and emerged with only minor wounds from fighting both Drole and Gloxinia. When using his sword, he was able to split a large portion of the ground while cutting Chastiefol in half and creating a massive shockwave. He also shows tremendous speed as he was able to react to and counter simultaneous attacks from both Drole and Gloxinia at the same time. His flight speed dramatically increases in this form to the point of instantly reaching the Seven Deadly Sins' location at another region of Britannia in a single bound despite them having a considerate head start after being preoccupied by both Drole and Gloxinia. Abilities * |Zen Hangeki (Furukauntā)}}: This ability allows Chandler to reflect magic attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the rebound becomes. He is the one who taught this technique to Meliodas. * |Zettai Kyōsei Kaijo (Abusoryūto Kyanseru)}}: Chandler is able to completely erase any magic by touching it with his staff. * |Gokubi (Mikurosukopikku)}}: This ability allows Chandler to shrink anyone to a miniature size, even Giants. * |Insei (Meteowākusu)|literally meaning "Falling Star"}}: After a series of chants, Chandler summons meteors from the sky to crash down on an area. * |Zettai Kyōsei Meirei (Abusoryūto Ōdā)}}: Chandler draws a symbol on his hand and points it in the direction of his opponent. The opponent will then follow any order Chandler gives them where disobedience will result in death of the target. * |Ryūsou (Doragon Kurō)}}: Chandler creates a dragon claw from his staff to attack his enemies with. In the original chapter release it was called "Dragon Fang". * |Shinku no Sōsō (Kurimuzon Rekuiemu)|literally meaning "Crimson Funeral"}}: Chandler generates a powerful aura of heat around his hand and melts the ground beneath him. Chandler states it is powerful enough to deal with the Heavy Metal technique of the Giant Clan. * |Enkonjin|literally meaning "Grudge Blade"}}: Chandler swipes his staff at the direction of his target that creates an energy blade. * |Niku-bunshin (Supuritto Tāmā)|literally meaning "Flesh Clone"}}: Chandler creates little round winged demons out of his own flesh. * |Senmetsu no Hikari (Ekusutāmineito Rei)|literally meaning "Light of Annihilation"}}: A spell where Chandler fires a disintegration beam, incinerating everything in the line of fire. Weapons *'Sword Cane': Chandler carries a wooden cane that has a blade hidden within which when drawn widens in length. When sheathed and in its staff form, he is shown to use it in conjunction with Full Counter and other spells like Absolute Cancel, Dragon Claw, Enkonjin, and Exterminate Ray. When in its sword form, he primarily uses swordsmanship as his form of combat. Battles Prelude to the New Holy War arc *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Chandler: Interrupted *Drole & Gloxinia vs. Chandler: Win *Arthur Pendragon vs. Meliodas, Zeldris, Cusack & Chandler: Win Relationships Meliodas Chandler is Meliodas' former master and seems to love him very much. He is constantly obsessing over Meliodas as he is seen grovelling at the sight of Meliodas inside Perfect Cube. Cusack Chandler seems to get along well with Cusack as they talk and walk casually together. We do not know their history but it seems they have a mutual relationship. He does seem envious of Cusack as he had a "touching" reunion with Zeldris in good terms. Chandler also dislikes it when Cusack speaks lowly of Meliodas in spite of his former student's betrayal of the clan. Elizabeth Chandler has a intense loathing of Elizabeth, calling her a wench and blaming her for Meliodas' betrayal. When he saw her again within the Perfect Cube with Meliodas, he threatened to kill her with a malicious smile. Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists